Working Up
by TwiLover623
Summary: Bella attends a club opening. What happens when she is saved by a gorgeous, young, bronze haired man? One shot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Working Up

"You are totally getting laid tonight!" Alice exclaimed as we were applying just the last touches of make-up. I put on my bright red lipstick and Alice put on her black eye shadow. We finished up with a sprits of perfume and were out the door. Side stepping the dead cockroaches and mold on the outside of the hall, Alice and I made our way to the stairs. There was an elevator in our apartment building, though it was 'temporarily' out of service.

Temporary my ass.

Alice and I have been best friends for almost our whole lives. We went to all of grade school together, worked part time at the same shitty places, and attended the same college. Just after college, we moved to New York City together. We planned to make a new life for ourselves. Our upbringing wasn't ideal. Alice's mom died and her dad turned into an alcoholic. My parents divorced and I had to spend half my life switching from Charlie's house to Renee's. Though I had the better end of the stick. Alice was the one who really suffered.

We comforted each other. I would be over at Alice's house immediately any time her father got too drunk and physically hurt her. In return, she would stay with me on my last nights before I had to go to Renee's. Sometimes she would even come with me to Renee's house. Those were always the better visits.

Now our dream seemed so much further away. We were living in the lower east side of Manhattan, barely able to afford our shitty apartment. Though we could probably afford a better place if we didn't spend so much of our income on clothes and shoes. But at least when we went out, people didn't know what we lived in.

Saturday nights were our way to let out. When we first moved to New York, we agreed to forget our problems and become teenage girls, we never had the chance to be, every Saturday night. Tonight was no exception.

We hauled a cab and drove to a new club's grand opening, Twilight, on the upper east side. We rode the subway every day of the week, other than Saturday, just so we could save up and take a cab for the night.

We arrived at the club and together groaned at the long line.

"Shit Bells, this is fucking ridiculous. We'll just go to a different club, or a bar even," Alice optioned. I scanned around the club's entrance and noticed a huge, buff man guarding the door.

"Hang on.. I have an idea," I told her and walked towards the man.

"Hi," I said, brushing my finger lightly down his chest. I looked up at the man through my eye lashes. "Get us in?" I asked, nodding toward Alice. My finger traced down his chest and reached his belt buckle. The man seemed to do a little jump in his place when I grabbed onto his buckle. I inwardly chuckled at how easily guys got turned on.

"Go right ahead Miss. Swan," he said, opening the door for Alice and I to enter.

"Why thank you, Mr. Newton," I replied. Mike was in a class of mine my senior year of college. We studied together a few times, I always thought he had a thing for me. I reached for Alice's hand, shaking her out of her state of shock, and we happily skipped into the club. Definitely living out our lost teenage years.

"Bells, where the fuck did you learn to do that?" Alice question me, awe struck.

"Psht. I knew that kid from college. He had the biggest crush on me. No big deal." Alice playfully pushed my shoulder and we laughed like teenagers.

We soon gulped down a few martini, danced to three songs and waited on the long ass line for the bathroom all within the first hour in the club. After our last dance, Alice and I hopped off the dance floor and found a secluded seating area. We could still hear the music, but we were able to talk without yelling into each other's ear.

"Alice, hot guy, great body, gorgeous eyes looking your way, just over there," I told her, pointing behind her with my eyes. She shyly turned her head around and checked the guy out herself.

"Oh my god! That's Jasper, he works with me. He got hired like two weeks ago," she told me, obviously intrigued by him.

"Well go fucking talk to him then!" I told her, pushing her off the chair. Alice hesitated for a minute, then complied. She took control, and made the first move. I loved seeing her inner confidence come out.

I'd not even been sitting on my own for five minutes when a guy started hitting on me. Eric was his name. He was awkward. He kept touching me randomly, on my should, my knee, my hip. Every time his fingers would brush against my skin, an uncomfortable chill would run up my spine. To say the very least, I did not like this guy. At first I tried to be as polite as possible. But when he kept on going, I started to push him away. A person a mile away could see I was not interested. But this guy kept pushing. Before I knew it, he actually leaned in to kiss me. Just as I was about to pull away and slap him, a man I knew to only be a god at the time saved me.

"Babe, sorry I'm late. But you know us doctors," the god said, wrapping his arm around my neck. He was tall, 6'1 maybe, with bronze messy hair and the most gorgeous set of eyes I'd ever seen. They were brown, but with a hint of gold in them.

I knew what he was doing, so I played along.

"Oh don't worry at all honey, I know you'll make it up to me later tonight," I said seductively, sliding my finger across the god's lower lip and probably making Eric just as uncomfortable as possible in that moment.

"I sure will," he replied, leaning in close to my face. Though he paused with our lips just inches apart. "I'm sorry, and you are?" He asked, turning to Eric.

"Oh nobody, sorry to have bothered you," he said and walked away. Edward moved away from me now that Eric was gone and sat in a chair just across from me.

"Very nice," I said. "I'm Bella," I told the god, offering my right hand.

"Edward," he said and shook my hand. I looked into his eyes and immediately felt self cautious. I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Say… you were gunna kiss me, weren't you?"

"No," I quickly objected, though I knew it was untrue.

"Bull shit. I saw it in your eyes."

"I just wanted that creep away from me that's all," I defended myself.

"Oh really," he tested me, leaning closer and closer to me. "What about now? I see no creep anymore. And yet here we are." And there we were. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. He inched closer and closer. I couldn't take it any more. My lips were on his in a second, my hands wove through his hair. We parted for air, but Edward's lips continued along my jaw line. My breathing picked up immensely and I felt that if I wasn't sitting down, I would fall flat on my ass.

"Wait, we can't do this here. In public," I told him, panting. Edward pulled away and thought for a moment.

"I know, come with me," he said, stood up, and took me with him.

He led me through the seating area to an enclosed staircase and to the second floor. We walked through the VIP seating and into… an office?

"Are we allowed to be in here?" I asked, but was not given and answer. Edward shut the door behind me and grabbed me by the waist. He fiercely pushed me against the door and grabbed my wrists each in one hand. He lifted my wrists above my head and kissed my throat. All I could do was moan. Edward took my wrists and easily placed them both in his left hand. He ran his right hand down my face, to my shoulder, just beside my right tit and reached my belt buckle. Before I knew it he had my jeans unbuttoned and they fell to my knees. I kicked them completely off and Edward's fingers entered my panties. I saw a smile emerge when he realized I was freshly shaven. Edward's finger went straight for my clit. Rubbing around it, teasing me.

"Damn, you're so fucking wet."

My eyes rolled all the way into the back of my fucking head. His pace picked up and he rubbed harder and harder. He found my entrance and place just one finger in, then two, then three. He moved them in and out, fastening his pace with every thrust. He continued playing with my clit. His thumb running around my entrance. His lips traced along my neck and he gave me a little bite every time his fingers would enter me. Each bite getting harder along with each thrust.

"Holy fuck! Don't stop!" I practically screamed. I could feel my release just moments away.

"You feel so fucking great," he whispered in my ear. He rubbed my clit and thrust his three fingers into me one more time, and I was off. I was completely out of breath and had to lean my head on Edward's shoulder. Edward brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked each and every one.

"Mmm. You taste so great," he told me. I took his fingers and licked off what was left.

"Mmm," I groaned, yet again rolling my eyes into the back of my head. "Now you."

I moved around him so he was leaning against the door. I kept my eyes on his and undid his pants. I pushed his pants down and bent down on my knees. I pulled down his boxers and couldn't help but widen my eyes in amazement.

"Wow. You're a big boy?" I said, running my fingers over his length.

"That's not a problem, is it?" he asked, obviously extremely cocky about it.

"Not at all," I told him. I leaned in and just barely touched my tongue to his tip. Edward immediately groaned at the feeling. I licked and played with his tip until I completely sucked on it. My mouth wrapped around his shaft as far as it could go. I let my fingers rub him for the part I couldn't reach. I ran my tongue along his length up and down, off and on. His hands partially guided my way through my hair. I could feel him just before his release. His hands in my hair tensed up even more. Then he came, and I swallowed him. I stood up to face him and could see he'd just had the best head in his life through his eyes. A sly smile rose on my face.

I wrapped a hand around his neck and the other around his ass. "Now fuck me, Edward," I ordered.

Edward complied and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us over to a desk just a few feet away. I sat on the edge with my legs still wrapped around him. I kissed around his ear as I whispered "fuck me" over and over. Edward unbuttoned my shirt and exposed my breasts. I reached my hands under the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off, revealing his exquisite physique. I kissed down along his newly exposed skin. Edward lifted me up and I slid my panties off. I wrapped my legs around him once again and was ready for his entrance. Edward rubbed his dick around me and teased me.

"What do you want Bella?" He asked, whispering in my ear.

"You.. to fuck.. me." I panted.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, continuing to tease around my center.

"I want you to put your big ass cock into me and fuck me until I can barely walk!" I yelled.

"Alright, alright. If you want it so bad…," he complied very self confident, looking me straight in the eyes. With that he hit my entrance and thrust into me once, twice, god only know how many times more. Each time he was rougher and went further in. I did my best not to scream, biting on my finger, my arm, or Edward. Whatever was there. Edward paused while inside me. "Bella, are you going to be a good girl?" I nodded. "Well being a good girl entails that you don't muffle your yelps and in fact scream at the top of your lungs. Can you do that?" I nodded. "I'm sorry what?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I screamed, becoming louder and louder. Edward continued to thrust as I continued to scream. Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and used his other hand to massage my tit. He took my nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue across it. He would squeeze my tit with his hand and suck at my nipple. Squeeze and suck. Squeeze and suck. With every fluid motion, my screams became louder and louder. I was sure the whole god damn club could hear me.

"I'm almost there!" I yelled.

"Cum for me, damn it!" With one final thrust, I came. Just a few moments later, Edward did too. I collapsed onto the desk and Edward laid on top of me. He remained inside of me while he kissed around my tits.

"So you never answered my question," I started. He looked up at me confused as to what exactly that question was. I rolled my eyes. "The one where I asked if we were allowed in here," I told him.

He found this to be amusing. "Bella, I own this whole fucking club. I'm allowed to be in here, in the VIP room, hell I'm allowed on the fucking roof," he exclaimed. This came as a complete shock to me. Edward couldn't have been more than three years older than me, making him no older than 28 or 29.

"How the fuck can you own this place? How old are you?"

"Well I'm 27 and I recently had a grandfather die. He left me his whole inheritance and this building came along with it. There was nothing here. So I turned it into a club. Best investment I ever made."

"Not a drug dealer, con man, anything?"

"Nope."

"Damn," was all I could say. We laid there for a few minutes more. "I should get back to my friend. She's probably wondering where I am."

"Of course," he agreed. We gathered up our clothes and I did my best at not looking like a total mess. Though I think my hair was just not going to comply with me. I reached for the doorknob but Edward stopped me.

"Can't I get your number?" he asked.

"How about I give you my number and I promise to come back here again tomorrow night," I offered.

"I'll put you in VIP," he promised. He gave me a pen and I wrote down my number on his hand. I blew lightly drying the ink.

"Good-night, Edward," I whispered, bit his ear lobe and kissed him sucking on his bottom lip.

"Good-night, Bella," Edward said to me. I turned for the door and with a look and a wink back I exited the office where I'd just had the best fuck of my life.

Tell me what you think, I love any reviews.

Positive or negative, but I favor the positive ones.


	2. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

I've decided to turn "Working Up" into a full story. It's called "Manhattan: Working Up" and it's on my profile now.

So check it out! Thanks guys!

:D


End file.
